Le lier dans des filets d'or
by So-chan07
Summary: Raiponce veut garder le voleur auprès d'elle. Et elle sait qu'elle peut compter sur sa fidèle chevelure magique pour emprisonner Flynn dans ses filets.


**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à Disney.  
**Warning:** Spoilers sur l'ensemble du film. Sexe implicite. Hair!bondage et hair!fetish.**  
**

* * *

Devenir soi-même un artefact magique pouvait vous donner des capacités incroyables, et potentiellement distrayantes. Raiponce pouvait aisément en témoigner. Sa mère ne profitait que du pouvoir régénérateur de ses cheveux, sans se soucier de savoir ce qu'ils pouvaient accomplir d'autre. Lorsqu'on passe sa vie enfermée dans une tour on finit, par jeu et par curiosité, à découvrir tout le potentiel d'une chevelure magique.

Et évidemment Raiponce avait une préférence pour un pouvoir en particulier. Celui de pouvoir utiliser ses cheveux pour attraper des choses situées en hauteur, ou trop loin d'elle. Dans ses mains, ses cheveux devenaient des cordes lancées avec dextérité, des grappins accrochant tout ce qui passait à proximité.

Jusqu'à l'arrivée de Flynn Rider, jamais elle n'avait usé de ce pouvoir sur un humain. Et ce jour-là, elle y avait pris goût.

Le fameux voleur dormait à poings fermés, comme si la menace de la garde royale cessait dès la nuit tombée. Raiponce sentait que, bientôt, leurs chemins risquaient de se séparer comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais connus. Après la fête des lanternes, rien ne retiendrait plus Flynn. Secouant la tête, la jeune femme tâcha de reprendre les arguments qu'elle avait lancé à Mère quelques heures plus tôt. Flynn et elle s'étaient attachés, et le voleur n'était plus un simple guide faisant sa besogne en espérant récupérer son bien. Ils étaient devenus amis, par la force des épreuves, voire même... Raiponce laissa la formulation en suspens. Craignant qu'en traçant le mot, même dans son esprit, elle ne brise le lien.

Sans bruit, ne faisant entendre que le froissement de sa robe, Raiponce se pencha sur l'endormi. Pour cette nuit elle l'avait à ses côtés. Et si, elle faisait en sorte de se l'attacher à elle, de donner une forme à ce lien entre eux ? Tout bas, dans un murmure, elle prononça la formule. Ses cheveux se nimbèrent d'un éclat doré, éclairant le visage de Flynn toujours endormi. Un rire franchit les lèvres de Raiponce. Son guide dormait comme un gros bébé : si elle se faisait attaquer, nul doute qu'il continuerait à voguer dans ses rêves. Mais c'était ce côté enfantin qui lui plaisait chez Flynn, et surtout sa véritable personnalité , Eugène FritzHerbet, l'orphelin qui a voulu se donner les airs d'un héros alors qu'il avait déjà tout en lui.

Mutine, Raiponce caressa le visage de l'homme du bout de ses mèches, s'amusant à voir les subtils changements que son jeu produisait. Les paupières de Flynn s'agitaient, sa bouche se plissait tandis qu'il tentait de chasser, d'une main, ce qu'il devait prendre pour un moustique. Un rire plus fort s'échappa de la bouche de la jeune femme, qui apposa vite sa main. Mais le mal était fait. Le regard qui se dévoilait sous les paupières de Flynn était, certes, embrumé par le sommeil mais lucide.  
- Raiponce, qu'est-ce-hpmf !

Par instinct, la jeune femme utilisa ses cheveux pour le bâillonner. Voulant empêcher que dans sa peur Flynn ne se débatte, Raiponce noua fermement bras et jambes dans l'étau de sa chevelure. Et s'il le fallait, elle enroulerait ce qui lui restait de matière capillaire pour le maintenir à bras-le-corps. Mais vu le regard que lui lançait Flynn, la jeune femme avait causé plus de mal que de bien. Elle devait reconnaître que se réveiller avec une jeune fille au-dessus de soi, et se faire lier de cette façon avait de quoi déranger.

- Eugène... Ecoute-moi bien.

En même temps le pauvre ne pouvait faire autre chose. Voyant son interlocuteur hocher la tête, Raiponce prit son courage à deux mains pour continuer.

- Cette nuit... Je veux la passer avec toi.

Malgré le bâillon, on pouvait aisément entendre un « Quoi ? » éloquent sortir de la bouche de Flynn. Baissant les yeux, Raiponce enroula une mèche autour de ses doigts.

- Jusqu'à maintenant, ma vie était une succession de jours qui se ressemblaient. Et là, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai peur du lendemain. Parce que la nuit prochaine, tu ne seras peut-être plus...

Elle se mordit la lèvre, honteuse d'émettre ce doute, de remettre en cause la confiance qui s'était tissée entre eux. Lentement, elle dénoua les liens qui entravaient Flynn, lui rendant sa liberté, lui laissant comprendre qu'il pouvait repartir.

Sans que la jeune femme ne s'y attende, les mains de Flynn se posèrent sur elle, caressant lentement ses cheveux. Jusqu'à présent, seule Mère l'avait touchée. Raiponce ne put s'empêcher de constater que, même à l'époque où Mère lui brossait les cheveux, jamais elle n'y avait mis tant de tendresse. Les caresses de Flynn se révélaient douces. Et quand elles atteignirent sa nuque, glissèrent dans son dos, Raiponce ferma les yeux. Tandis que sa chevelure se nouait autour de Flynn, obligeant le corps de l'homme à se presser contre celui de leur propriétaire, faisant cesser toute distance entre les deux êtres.

Il y eut le froissement de tissus tombant sur l'herbe, des soupirs étouffés par des mains et des cheveux qui semblaient se mouvoir d'eux-mêmes. D'abord curieux de ce spectacle, Pascal finit par se glisser derrière un rocher, aussi rouge que le coquelicot qui servait de paravent à sa honte. 

De cette nuit Raiponce se rappela à jamais le contact d'une autre peau contre la sienne, d'un échange dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler, et surtout pas dans les livres que Mère lui avait offert. Il y avait aussi l'image de ses cheveux brillants comme des bracelets d'or aux poignets de Flynn. Le lendemain, Raiponce sentait encore le chatouillement des cheveux du voleur dans son cou. Des cheveux rudes, bien loin de la douceur des siens, qui coulaient comme une rivière entre ses doigts. Mais elle aimait ce toucher, parce qu'il était justement différent de ses perceptions habituelles.

Secrètement Raiponce cultivait ce souvenir comme un bien précieux. Et elle avait bien failli vendre ce secret à sa véritable mère, lorsque cette dernière voulut la conseiller sur sa nuit de noces. La princesse s'était retenue à temps avant de dévoiler qu'elle était déjà au courant de la chose, et qu'elle l'avait même répété bien avant la demande en mariage. A défaut de chevelure magique (à jamais perdue), il restait les draps royaux.


End file.
